The primary function of the Galveston National Laboratory Advanced Veterinary Services (GAVS) Core is to support the Galveston National Laboratory's (GNL) mission on Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases. The core will provide research support services, as well as training to sustain a highly skilled cadre of personnel with expertise on the development of animal models, host-pathogen relationships, and for testing of vaccines and therapeutics against aerosol challenge. The facility is designed to offer maximum flexibility, and will incorporate BSL-2/3/4 laboratories, with supporting animal research laboratories, aerobiology suites, a vivarium for small animals and non-human primates, necropsy room, and associated support spaces. However, we recognize the need to supplement or replace studies involving animals with alternative, scientifically valid approaches wherever possible, and to maximize the information gained from such studies. Our decision to establish and utilize a highly efficient skilled veterinary core facility was therefore based to a large extent on our efforts to limit the number and variety of animal species. Technologies including surgically implanted telemetric devices, laproscopic, endoscopic, and ultrasound guided tissue biopsies will be used to provide real time data with minimally invasive techniques. The core will be readily accessible and specifically designed, equipped, managed and operated to serve as a highly efficient national resource for the NIAID's Biodefense Network and other federally and non-federally supported biodefense and emerging infections research programs. In the event of a national bioterrorism or emerging disease emergency, the proposed GAVS Core will offer surge laboratory capacity, trained laboratory personnel, diagnostic, and expert consultation to local, regional, state, and national entities involved in first response and biological incident management. The GAVS Core Director, in consultation with the GNL administrative core will direct and prioritize all activities with the aim of assisting NIAID-funded biodefense investigators from institutions lacking appropriate biocontainment facilities, technology, and/or training.